parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimateboy13 meets Robin Hood
'''Ultimateboy13 meets Robin Hood '''is the first in the "Ultimateboy13 and his Friends' Adventures" series made by Ultimateboy13. Plot The film is narrated by a rooster minstrel named Alan-a-Dale (mentioned verbally only, while credited officially on-screen as "The Rooster") who describes Robin Hood and Little John as outlaws who dwell in Sherwood Forest, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor people of Nottingham. They are constantly pursued by the Sheriff of Nottingham and his men. One day, Ultimateboy13 entered Sherwood Forest and met Robin Hood and Little John and he joins the two in their adventures becoming a trio. Prince John, the ruling king of England passes through Nottingham. After his servant Sir Hiss hypnotized King Richard into going to battle in The Crusades, Prince John made himself king and began collecting taxes from the people of England to become richer. Robin and Little John disguise themselves as female fortune-tellers and manage to steal from Prince John with Ultimateboy13 helping. Robin is romantically infatuated with Maid Marian who shares his feelings, although they have not seen each other for years. An opportunity arises for their reunion when Prince John announces an archery tournament, the winner receiving a kiss from Maid Marian and a golden arrow from Prince John. Robin enters the tournament disguised as a chatty stork from Devonshire and Ultimateboy13 joins him and competes against the Sheriff and others. Hiss discovers Robin's and Ultimateboy13's identity but is trapped in a barrel of ale by Friar Tuck and Alan-a-Dale. Robin wins, but his disguise is blown by Prince John who orders him and Ultimateboy13 to be executed. Little John, who has been disguised as the Duke of Chutney, threatens Prince John, starting a battle between Robin, Little John, Ultimateboy13, and Prince John's soldiers. Robin and Maid Marian are reunited, and the townsfolk (along with Ultimateboy13) all retreat into Sherwood Forest where they dub Prince John as the "Phony King of England". Enraged by this, Prince John maximizes taxes to impossible amounts and all who cannot pay are put in prison. Alan-a-Dale is among the unfortunate ones. The Sheriff visits Friar Tuck's church where he steals money from a poor box, enraging Friar Tuck into attacking the Sheriff, leading to his arrest. Prince John decides to hang Friar Tuck, prompting Robin, Little John, and Ultimateboy13 to rescue him. On the night before Friar Tuck's hanging, Robin Hood and Ultimateboy13 steal a large amount of taxation money from Prince John's bedroom while Little John frees Friar Tuck and the other townsfolk, who all escape on a cart. Ultimateboy13 also joins with the townsfolk. The Sheriff confronts Robin Hood in Prince John's castle and sets the castle on fire. Robin Hood is forced to flee to the spire of the castle but falls into a river, seemingly shot by archers. He survives, much to Prince John's anger, and the destruction of the castle which belonged to John's beloved mother sends him over the edge. Later, King Richard returns and pardons Robin Hood, Little John and Ultimateboy13 and forces Prince John, Hiss and the Sheriff to do hard labor. Robin and Maid Marian get married and depart to places unknown with Little John, Ultimateboy13 and a young rabbit named Skippy in tow. Category:Ultimateboy13 Category:Matthew Soares Category:Youtube Category:Adventures Category:Ultimateboy13 and his Friends' Adventures Category:Robin Hood Category:Disney